la llegada de mi luz
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: la vida es una mierda y el tambien era una mierda,o eso pensaba Karkat antes de que llegara la persona que necesitaba para apartarse de esa oscuridad,su luz
1. Chapter 1

**hola,es el primer fic que hago de Homestuck,pero esque en verdad amo esta hay alguna irregularidad porfavor aganmela saber :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Homestuck no me pertenece<strong>

Hoy es otro dia de mierda como cualquier otro,me levante temprano, no devia llegar tarde el primer dia de la escuela,no tenia a nadie que deseara ver nuevamente,no tenia amigos,enrealidad era todo un puto apestado llegar vi lo tipico,personas alegres,felices de verse denuevo,hablando sobre su verano y esas cosas

-"idiotas"-pense,aunque en el fondo deseara tener a alguien que se alegrase de verme tambien,llegue a mi salon y me sente en uno de los lugares de atrás

-pero miren quien es!-esa voz no traia nada bueno-el enano alvino-en efecto soy un alvino,ese era otro de mis problemas,tener el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos me ha traido muchos problemas-¿ya hiciste tu pacto con el diablo?jajajaja-se burlo un tipo

-pudrete imbecil-tambien el mal caracter me hace un antisocial,pero poco me importa,o eso digo

-te cerrare esa voca,maldito-me amenazo el otro,pero en ese justo instante el profesor entro-te salvo la campana-dijo llendose,me quede solo ya que nadie se quiso sentar conmigo

-muy bien jovenes,espero que hayan disfritado su verano porque..-la puerta se abrio de pronto dejando ver a un chico muy alto,algo delgado y con ¿maquillaje de payaso?,se ve algo siniestro,pero,bien

-lo siento profe,tuve un putisimo problema con la direccion y me perdi-se disculpo el chico

-usted es el alubno transferido ¿cierto?-le interrogo algo molesto el profesor

-sip,soy Gamzee Makara-se presento con una dulce sonrisa

-muy bien,sientese donde quiera-le señalo los hacientos,todas las chicas rogaban porque se sentara junto a ellas, empezo a caminar y se sento junto a mi,eso me extraño mucho,es especial cuando me miro con una linda sonrisa,mierda me sonroje,voltee a ver al profesor para que no lo notara,mierda ¿este tipo que tanto me ve?,¿sera por mi cabello?

-muy bien,hagan el trabajo con su compañero de alado-oredeno el maldito profesor,yo mire a el tipo raro que tenia junto

-hola,¿Cómo te llamas?-me saludo moviendo su mano en el aire

-que te importa imbecil-mierda,no quice decir eso,pero no me gusta que me mire tanto,se rio

-eres putisimamente divertido-se rio aun mas-bueno sera mejor que empecemos el putisimo trabajo-me extrañe que no se ubiera ido.

…

Sono el ultimo timbre de la mañana todos se retiraron a receso,me quede un momento esperando que Gamzee se fuera,pero el seguia terco en saber mi nombre,me puse de pie para irme pero en cuanto di el paso me presipite hacia el suelo con la silla volando hacia mi,cerre los ojos eperando el dolor de la caida y el golpe,pero…el dolor nunca llego

-auch-escuche un leve quejido,habri los ojos extrañado,seni un suave calor transmitido por una mano en mi nuca y otra posada en mi cadera,me sonroje al darme cuenta de que tenia al idiota de Gamzee encima de mi,el se quejo porque la silla callo en su espalda

-¿Qué mierda haces?-grite encabronado,mas que nada por la cercania y la confianza con que el estaba abrazandome y el echo de que no me molestaba en absoluto que me tocara.

-bueno,pense que te harias daño pequeño bro,asi que quise darte una puta mano-me dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan suya,maldita sea porque me pone tan nervioso

-Karkat…-susurre cerrando levemente los ojos

-ese es tu nombre?-me pregunto divertido,se burlara de mi,lo se-es muy bonito-busque malicia o burla en su mirada,pero no encotre nada

-que mierda quieres conmigo?-le exigi saber

-pues…me gustas hijo de puta,creo honk-respondio con calma,no sabia porque decia eso,¿Cómo podia gustarle?,apenas me conocia y seguro era el tipo mas raro que habia visto en su vida,maldita se,se debe estar burlando de mi

-quitate de encima maldicion!-le grite mas rojo que antes,el se aparto y senti que queria ser abrazado de nuevo,pero ni loco se lo dire-¿Cómo mierda te puedo gustar?,soy una mierda de persona y apenas me conoces!-le grite fuera de mi,queria golpearlo solo para desquitar mi ira

-porque eres un jodido milagro-respondio tranquilo sonriendome,me sonroje deteniendo todas mis malditas acciones

-es mentira,¡no soy un puto milagro!-grite rompiendo a llorar,maldita sea ¿Por qué soy tan patetico?

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo-me dijo acercandose para luego abrazarme denuevo,enterre mi puta cara en su pecho llorando como una nena,el acaricio mi horrible cabello blanco

-soy horrible..-murmure en voz baja,Gamzee me separo un poco de él,me abandonara,seguro ya se arto de mi maldita actitud

-no digas eso Karbro,eres putisimamente adorable honk- me sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente,senti mi maldita cara arder mientras sentia mi como si miles de abejas furiosas volaran en mi estomago-yo estare contigo ahora-

-esta bien-susurre bajando la mirada,recorde de pronto donde estabamos y mi aspecto actual-mierda el receso terminara pronto-me queje poniendome de pie,si alguien me ve asi sera mi fin

-que pasa?honk-pregunto Gamzee,se me acerco nuevamente,con curiosidad

-nada-respondi limpiando mi cara con las mangas de mi sueter negro,me calme y me volvi a sentar esperando a que cuando volvieran mi cara ya no se viera tan jodidamente roja,Gamzee se sento a mi lado buscando algo en su mochila

-quieres?honk-me mostro un recipiente con pai de limon-lo hice yo mismo- dijo con una gran sonrisa,tomo un poco,algo nervioso y lo prove,sabia muy bien,se me acerco demaciado y lamio mi mejilla,me sonroje violentamente

-que mierda te pasa estupido?!-le grite tocandome la comisura donde me lamio

-esque estabas manchado honk-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pues…pues…-no sabia que decir-maldici…-

-Nepeta!-oimos un grito y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Equius,el normalmente da algo de miedo por su aspecto agresivo pero en esos momentos se veia preocupado

-Equius!-oimos una voz aguda y alegre,Nepeta salio de debajo de una mesa,mierda no note que estaba ally!

-te dije que no queria jugar,devuelvemela porfavor-hasta ahora note que no traia camisa

-meow-Nepeta salto por encima de la mesa tendiendole una prenda de color azul-te enojaste?-se vio un poco triste

-no Nepeta,solo que te busque sin camisa por media escuela-el pobre idiota suspiro,poniendose la camisa;Nepeta brinco para subirse a la espalda de su novio,me pregunto que se sentira ser cargado asi,Equius se fue con Nepeta en la espalda sin siquiera mirarnos

-quieres mas?honk-Gamzee me tendio el postre,seguimos comiendo hasta que el receso termino

…..

Llegue a mi casa,que como siempre estaba vacia,me tumbe boca abajo en mi cama,pensando en lo que habia pasado hoy,Gamzee es la primera persona en mi vida que me ha tratado con tanto cariño….me dijo que le gustaba,pero tengo miedo,porque el no me conoce,talvez cuando me conosca ya no me querra,denuevo estoy aquí llorando,maldita sea ¿porque me duele tanto el pecho?,llevo solo un dia de conocerlo y ya no quiero que se aleje de mi 

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,ya traje el segundo capitulo,ojala les guste Homestuck no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sentimientos raros<strong>

Pense que Gamzee se cansaria de mi despues de un par de dias,pero no,llevamos juntos casi un mes y el sigue siguiendome a todos lados,devo admitir que me gusta su presencia,siempre esta tan de buen humor y con esa jodida sonrisa,pero no puede ser como las peliculas que tanto me gusta ver, los idiotas me siguen molestando,afortunadamente no se me hacercan cuando estoy con Gamzee,no me gustaria que el supiera algo asi,pero ¿Qué hago ahora?

-esos hijos de puta..-murmure molesto,estaba en un armario,en ropa interior,esos desgraciados me dejaron asi en un rato que caminaba solo por los pasillos,me puse a buscar si habia algo que pudiera ponerme-esos malditos hijos de puta!-grite con furia al ver lo que me habian dejado:

Un vestido de lolita gotica,negro con encajes morados y unas calcetas largas negras con el mismo maldito encaje en la orilla,dude en ponermelo pero de ninguna manera saldria desnudo,realmente,prefiero ponerme esto a dejar que alguien vea mi maldito cuerpo albino

-maldita sea,carajo…-empeze a decir todas las groserias que recordaba mientras tomaba el vestido,me lo coloque con nerviosismo,ajuste el corce del vestido para que no se me callera,dude en ponerme las calcetas,pero al ver que la jodida falda del maldito vestido me quedaba poco mas debajo de los muslos me las coloque un poco molesto,luego me coloque lo unico mio que dejaron,mis botas estilo militar.

Saque la cabeza al pasillo,no habia nadie,seguramente todos estaban en el patio ya que el receso aun no terminaba,Sali corriendo al salon para tomar mis cosas e irme a casa lo mas pronto posible,por suerte en todo el trayecto al salon no encontre a nadie,entre para tomar mi puta mochila

-porque estas vestido asi?honk-brinque del susto al oir la voz de Gamzee,voltee a verlo un poco asustado

-unos hijos de puta escondieron mi ropa y solo me quedo ponerme esto-respondi de mala gana,el rostro de Gamzee se torno serio,nunca lo habia visto haci

-¿Quiénes fueron?-me asuste un poco ya que su voz salio mucho mas grave

-eh?...-no pude decir nada,mis piernas empezaron a temblar

-¿alguien mas te ha visto asi?-señalo mi ropa,yo negue con la cabeza-toma- se saco la sudadera morada que traia puesta y me la tendio,me sonroje violentamente pero aun asi la tome y me la puse sintiendome levemente adormecido por el aroma que la tela tenia impregnado

-gracias-murmure serrando el cierre,la sudadera de Gamzee me quedaba enorme,incluso un poco mas que el vestido y estaba tibia,lo cual agradeci porque me estaba muriendo del frio

.¿quienes fueron?-todavia se veia muy serio

-lo-loss del e-equipo de fut-bol-tartamudee nervioso,el se me hacerco ,me tense un poco al ver su mirada un poco agresiva,pero el solo me dio un beso en la frente,me sonroje.

-no te volveran a molestar-murmuro caminando hacia la salida,dude en seguirlo,no me agradaba la idea de que me viesen asi,pero al diablo,no puedo dejarlo solo

POV Normal

Gamzee empezo a correr hasta llegar a donde estaban los chicos del equipo de futbol y para desgracia de ellos llego justo en el momento que cortaban la camisa de Karkat con unas tijeras,la ira irvio en el

-hey,hijos de puta!-grito con fuerza en un tono lleno de furia

-que te pasa Gamzee?reoncideraste nuestra oferta de dejar al fenomeno?-con eso todos los chicos empezaron a reir,Gemzee se le hacerco para tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra el piso para empezar a golpearlo una y otra vez con su puño

-que te pasa?!-gritaron los amigos del pobre idiota cuyo error fue meterse con Karkat enfrente de Gamzee

-callense hijos de puta-ordeno en un tono frio para luego lanzarse contra ellos,los dejo casi noqueados a todos-esto les pasara cada vez que se les ocurra tocar a Karkat…y la proxima no sere tan piadoso-les adivirtio de forma fria preparandose para darles el golpe final

-Gamze!-Karkat llego gritando aterrado al ver al payaso lleno de sangre,se le hacerco corriendo,-Gamzee,tranquilo-le dijo cuando el otro volteeo a verlo-porfavor-susurro aterrado,los ojos morados del otro destilaban odio y eso era algo que el menor nunca habia visto,sintio las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos por el miedo-tranquilo-pese a su miedo se acerco con la mano enfrente al otro,poso su mano en la mejilla de Gamzee-todo esta bien-susurro

-Karkat…-susurro Gamzee calmandose de golpe,se agacho hacia el ojirojo para poder abrazarlo-lo siento-le dijo,se alzo un poco para poder darle un beso en la frente –no llores,porfavor,no te vallas-se senia tan culpable por provocarle tal miedo a la persona que mas queria,escondio su rostro en el cuello de Karkat

-shh,tranquilo,todo esta bien,yo estoy aquí-le dijo acariciando los cabellos oscuros del mallor,no queria separarse de Gamzee,se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo queria-"Gamzee esta dispuesto a defenderme"-penso sonriendo de forma dulce hacial el otro una vez que se separo separaron

-te vez putisimamente lindo sonriendo honk-le dijo alegremente Gamzee a Karkat causandole un gran sonrojo

-CALLATE IDIOTA-le grito tapandose la cara con sus manos,de repente recordo donde estaba y el alboroto que estaban causando-vamonos-tomo su mochila y le dio la suya a Gamzee,las habia traido por si acaso

-vallamos a mi casa honk-sugirio el mallor tomando la mochila del mas bajo

-esta bien-Karkat se dio cuenta de que estaba todo sucio de tierra,maquillaje y que no tenia ganas de ir a su casa vacia,en esos momentos preferia quedarse con Gamzee y sentir un poco mas esos raros sentimientos que el otro le despertaba con su sola presencia

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anie English<strong>_**:tienes razon,los acentos son mi pesadilla,no se porque siempre los olvidan,gracias por comentar**

_**les amis de**_** majo:****gracias por comentar chicos,yo tambien quiero continuar con este fic porque la pareja me gusta mucho,me alegro que este quedando bien**

**Gracias porl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola,un saludo para Dimitri :)**

**bueno,este capitulo es corto como podran notar y es porque me estoy devatiendo interiormente;me sugirieron poner yaoi hard,la verdad yo nunca eh escrito un lemmon,pero,si aun asi quieren que lo ponga diganmelo en los comentarios porfavor**

* * *

><p>Te amo?<p>

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gamzee,el payaso le indico a karkat donde estaba el baño para que el menor pudiera limpiarse y luego se fue a la cocina

-ummm…-cuando karkat se termino de limpiar reparo en un gran espejo que lo reflejaba de cuerpo completo,se empezo a mirar en todos los angulos posibles,no entendia que veia Gamzee en el que le parecia tan atractivo y…adorable,según las palabras del propio payaso-el vestido no me queda tan mal…-susurro para si mismo-¿Qué mierda dije?-y luego se regaño por pensar en ello-me pregunto si a él le gusta-se dijo mirandose en el espejo

-Karbro!-se oyo un grito,karkat salio del baño para dirigirse a la sala

-que quieres?-pregunto de forma tranquila una vez estubo frente al otro

-¿quieres ver una pelicula?honk-le tendio un montoncito de cartuchos de pelicula para que eligiese uno,encontro una de terror que le llamo la atencion ya que Gamzee no tenia ninguna romantica

-esta-le dijo mostrandole el empaque

-muy bien-Gamzee puso la pelicula y apago las luces antes de sentarse en un sillon junto a karkat;la pelicula era bastante buena pero demasiado aterradora para el menor que termino practicamente sentado en el regazo del otro,pues del miedo se habia ido hacercando cada vez mas a el

-AAAAAAA!-karkat grito de forma no muy masculina cuando un fantasma aparecio de la nada,ahora si que estaba sentado encima de Gamzee,el ojimorado solo lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando calmarlo un poco

-tanquilo bro,es solo una putisima pelicula-le dijo dandole un pequeño beso en la sien-yo estoy aquí-lo abrazo mas fuerte,sin llegar a lastimarlo

-eh?..-la voz de karkat salio debil,volteeo a ver al ojimorado,levantando la cabeza en el proceso-yo…-se puso de pie casi de un brinco al darse cuenta de la posision en la que estaba,se sonrojo violentamente tapandose la cara con sus manos

-karbro…-susurro Gamzee parandose frente al menor,tomo sus manos delicadamente con las suyas para apartarlas del rostro sonrojado del ojirojo-eres lo mas putisimamente hermoso que eh visto-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-Gamzee..-karakat se abalanzo al cuello del mayor tumbandolos a ambos en el sofa,se sento en el abdomen del payaso regalandole una gran sonrisa,se acerco al otro para besarlo,era su primer beso y aun asi sabia casi por instinto que hacer y Gamzee le correspondia con muchas ganas,se separo con un sonrojo aun mas notable que antes

-te amo-dijo gamzee acariciandole las blancas piernas cubiertas por la tela negra,le sonrio-te vez lindo con ese vestido-

-imbesil-le dio un sape,pero no estaba realmente molesto,de echo se sintio muy feliz al oir esas palabras salir de los labios grisaceos por la pintura-yo tambien te amo..-susurro tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaban tan cerca Gamzee no lo habria escuchado

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola,les traje el siguiente capitulo,no tiene hard aun,pero estoy pensando muy seriamente el ponerlo mas adelante**

**Holmestuck no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Ese dia se besaron por horas,riendo y platicando de cosas triviales,pero el celular de karkat sono,sus padres de milagro estaban en casa y querian tener una "cena familiar",asi que al menor no le quedo de otra que ir,por su puesto Gamzee le presto ropa,de la usaba hace tiempo para que no se le viera tan grande,y le acompaño hasta su casa,karkat se detubo un par de cuadras antes<p>

-Gamzee,puedes dejarme hasta aqui,preferiria presentarte a mis padres en otro momento-le pidio el menor

-como tu quieras karbro,pero mañana vengo por ti para ir a la putisima escuela-le dijo sonriendo

-bien-respondio el otro con su tipico malhumor

-adios karbro-le dijo para luego agacharse y estamparle un rapido beso en los labios

-maldito payaso!-grito karkat sonrojado sacandole una risita a gamzee

-te veo mañana-se despidio agitando su mano en el aire para luego irse;Karkat suspiro,ahora tenia que ir a casa para ver a sus padres.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA...

Gamzee llego temprano a la casa de su novio,toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran

-buenos dias-le saludo una señora de pelo cafe y ojos castaños-se le ofrece algo?-

-vengo a recoger a karkat,vamos en la misma clase-le dijo educadamente,sonriendo,queria darle una putisima buena imagen a sus suegros

-ah,entiendo,pasa-le dijo-yo voy de salida,su cuarto es la segunda puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras-le dijo tomando sus cosas para luego irse,gamzee se quedo algo extrañado

-"si fuera un putisimo violador mi karbro estaria jodido"-penso un poco preocupado,pero decidio no darle mas importancia al asunto y se dirigio al cuarto donde el otro dormia,al entrar se encontro con la escena mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida y no dudo en sacar su celular y tomarle una foto a su adorado alvino-hey karbro despierta-le dijo luego de guardar su celular

-no molestes gamzee...-el alvino se dio media vuelta-espera...GAMZEE MIERDA QUE HACES AQUI?!-le grito tapandose con las cobijas

-te dije que vendria a buscarte honk-le dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a karkat

-como mierda entraste?-cuestiono sonrojandose al ver los ojos violetas del mayor

-tu mamá me dejo entrar y me dijo cual era tu cuarto,luego se fue-comento sonriendo mientras se le acercaba mas al menor

-no te acerques tanto maldita sea!-grito exaltado,el payaso no le hiso caso y siguio acercandose hasta quedar practicamente recostado sobre el

-te eh dicho que eres putisismamente adorable?-comento divertido,para arquerse hasta tomar los labios del menor en un beso dulce y profundo,duraron un rato asi hasta que el aire les falto

-mierda la escuela!-grito karkat al salir del sopor que le traian los besos del ojivioleta,se sento de golpe dandole un cabezaso por accidente al otro

-au-Gamzee se agarro la boca que era donde fue a dar la frente del menor-eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces karbro honk-comento riendo levemente

-lo siento mucho!-grito el ojirrojo aterrado de que gamzee se fuera a enojar con el

-no pasa nada-le dijo sonriendo-ademas tienes toda la putisima razon,se nos hara tarde-termino sonriendo y se sento en la cama para dejar que el otro se vistiera,riendose levemente por las maldiciones que soltaba el otro mientras se bañaba y se vestia en el baño

-vamonos-ordeno apurado el ojirojo mientras tomaba su mochila

-no vas a comer algo?honk-cuestiono Gamzee siguiendo al otro,karkat paso corriendo a la cocina y tomo un panque tirandole otro al payaso que lo atrapo en el aire

-vamonos-repitio saliendo por la puerta mientras comia su panque,gamzee salio de la casa y karkat cerro la puerta,al darse la media vuelta Gamzee le acorralo contra la puerta y se agacho para besarlo nuevamente,tomo la mochila de karkat y se la colgo al hombro

-sera un putisimo buen dia,honk-exclamo gamzee tomando la mano de karkat para empezar a caminar,definitivamente fue una linda mañana

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola,les traigo otro capitulo,ojala les guste y tratare de subir otro pronto,muchas gracias por sus comentarios,me dan animos para apurarme a escribir :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una hija de trapo<strong>_

Al llegar a la escuela se fueron directo a su salon,riendo en todo el camino,al llegar a la sala de clases vieron a los tipos que solian molestar a karkat,estos al ver a Gamzee empezaron a temblar llenos de panico;el ojivioleta coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mas bajo con una sonrisa diabolica dirigida a los brabucones,en una silenciosa amenaza;se sentaron en sus sitios,uno junto al otro

-karbro,que putisima clase toca primero?-pregunto Gamzee jugando tranquilamente con el cabello de karkat

-dos horas de civismo-contesto el otro sonrojado-deja mi pelo maldicion-le regaño sacando una risita al mas alto-de que te ries idiota?-le dijo ya mas molesto

-te ves putisimamente adorable enojado honk-respondio dandole un rapido beso en la frente

-hijo de puta!-karkat mas que molesto estaba avergonzado ya que mas de media clase los habia visto,pero,en ese momento entro por la puerta su profesora de civismo

-buenos dias alumnos el dia de hoy les tengo un proyecto muy especial-la profesora hablaba alegremente mientras colocaba una caja sobre la mesa-ustedes ya estan en edad de aprender sobre la responsabilidad-comenzo a explicar-asi que haremos una actividad en parejas;van a cuidar uno de estos muñecos-saco un muñeco de trapo-ustedes deveran personalizarlos junto a su pareja,lo vestiran,lo mantendran limpio y lo traeran consigo todo el tiempo-al terminar saco una lista-tienen 10 minutos para encontrar pareja-

Todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a buscar pareja,un grupito de chicas se acercaron a Gamzee,para pedirle ser el "padre" de su muñeco,karkat al suponer que el otro aceptaria a una de ellas se sintio terriblemente molesto y se puso de pie para largarse de alli

-lo siento-dijo Gamzee jalando del brazo a karkat para sentarlo en su regazo y abrazarlo-yo ya tengo a mi putisima esposa para el proyecto-las chicas miraron con envidia al ojirojo que no habia dicho nada hasta el momento y se dispersaron

-maldito payaso imbecil no soy tu jodida esposa-murmuro karkat sonrojado,pero sin hacer ningun esfuerzo por soltarse del abrazo del mayor

-muy bien jovenes,pasen por parejas a tomar un muñeco-todos se pusieron de pie y se formaron por parejas platicando sobre el nombre y el sexo que elegirian para su proyecto

-karbro quiero una niña!-exclamo Gamzee alegremente

-como sea-respondio el ojirojo

-como la quieres llamar?-pregunto rodeando los hombros del mas bajo con su brazo

-como quieras-susurro por lo bajo y rojo como una cereza

-ummm-Gamzee se lo penso un momento-Andromeda-dijo luego con una dulce sonrisa que saco suspiros de las chicas que los observavan

-nuestra hija tiene un nombre muy bonito-comento karkat recalcando el nuestra para que lo esccucharan todas las zorras que se le quedaban viendo a su pareja,lo cual le saco unas risitas al payaso

-Hola chicos-saludo alegre la profesora-una pareja alternativa eh?-comento sonriendo-quien sera la madre?-pregunto sonriendo

-supongo que yo-refunfuño karkat sonrojado

-muy bien!-dijo alegre-aqui esta su muñeco-les entrego la figurita con forma de persona-tienen que ponerle ojos,boca y hacerle ropa-les indico sonriendo

-bien-a karkat le extraño la actitud de su profesora,Gamzee tomo el muñequito y siguio a Karkat a su lugar

-mira es putisimamente lindo!honk-exclamo de pronto,exaltando al menor

-Gamzee si sabes que aun no tiene cara ni ropa verdad?-le cuestiono extrañado

-claro que si hermano,pero ya se lo pondremos-respondio tranquilo

-eso sera una mierda porque yo no se cocer-le informo bufando

-no hay problema pequeño hijo de puta,yo soy muy bueno en eso honk!-le dio un rapido beso al menor causando que todas las chicas (incluida la profesora) los miraran llenas de ternura

-que miran!-grito karkat.

POV Karkat

El dia escolar paso en relativa tranquilidad y al salir Gamzee me llevo a mi casa,cargando mi mochila,yo llevava a nuestra "hija".Suena,hasta cierto punto,muy lindo el tener una hija y ser la jodida esposa de Gamzee,pero no se lo dire,aun asi,nuestro muñeco da un poco de miedo sin ojos y boca,pero Gamzee dice que el sabe ponerlos,asi que confio en el

POV Gamzee

Es putisimamente lindo tener una familia con mi pequeño milagro,aunque sea solo un proyecto,me llevare a Andromeda a mi casa para poder ponerla bonita,hace tiempo que no coso pero se me daba putisimamente bien y por mi karbro hare un esfuerzo para que quede perfecta como el.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>

**Se aceptan quejas y sujerencias con los brazos abiertos honk! :O)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola,eh aqui el siguiente capitulo,ojala les guste**

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente Karkat desperto,vio el reloj y noto que era tarde,se puso de pie y se arreglo a las prisas,tomo un yogurt y un panque para luego salir de su casa,al dar unos pasos choco con Gamzee,el cual le abrazo para que no callera al piso<p>

-otro puto minuto y no te alcanzo-comento el payaso aun abrazando al menor

-idiota,¡es jodidamente tarde!-exclamo Karkat correspondiendo vagamente el abrazo

-entonces vamonos-Gamzee tomo la mano de Karkat y salieron corriendo

Cuando llegaron a su salon Gamzee empezo a reirse,pues a medio camino karkat se callo y el se lo habia llevado cargando en sus brazos;se nego a bajarlo al llegar al colegio y se lo llevo asi hasta su salon,bajo la vista de todo el cuerpo estudiantil,por ello,ahora mismo su pequeño novio estaba despotricando contra todo lo existente,se veia tan adorable que el ojivioleta tubo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tomarle video.

-¡Y porcierto!,¿donde carajos esta Andromeda?-pregunto ya mas calmado

-Ah!,cierto-respondio Gamzee sonriendo aun mas,tomo su mochila y saco una cajita,de la cual,saco el muñequito de trapo-toma honk-exclamo alegremente dandole la muñeca a Karkat

-eh?-fue lo primero que dijo,en verdad que Gamzee tenia talento,la figura tenia unos botones redondos,de color rojo,como ojos,su sonrisa estaba cocida con hilo negro,tenia cabello,varias hebras de estambre color blanco atadas en dos colitas y su ropa era un vestido rojo al estilo de una lolita gotica

-¿que te parece Karbro?-le pregunto animado

-es hermosa-respondio sonriendo,de forma leve,pero sincera

-por su puesto,se parece a ti-comento Gamzee sonriendo,Karkat se puso totalmente rojo

-buenos dias jovenes,empecemos con la clase...-el prefesor llego y todos se sentaron,Karkat no pudo soltar la muñeca en toda la clase

-"¿como no lo note?-se pregunto mentalmente-Gamzee la hiso identica a mi"-sonrio un poco al pensar en eso,tan distraido estaba que no noto que la clase termino y entro la profesora de civismo

-Buenos dias jovenes,el dia de hoy vamos a ver como estan los muñecos,pasaran por numero de lista con su pareja y presentaran a su hijo o hija,ademas,les tengo una sorpresa-la profesora empezo a nombrar alubnos hasta que llego a la M-Makara Gamzee-llamo

-eh?,si ya vamos-respondio el payaso que estaba medio dormido por lo aburrido de la clase,se puso de pie seguido de Karkat y se pararon frente a la clase-Bueno pues,yo soy el padre,mi Karbro es la madre y esta es mi putisima hija,Andromeda-les mostro la bonita muñeca a todos

-que preciosidad¡-exclamo la maestra-¿quien la arreglo?-pregunto mirando a Karkat

-fue Gamzee-respondio el ojirojo un tanto nervioso por la mirada de la profesora

-encerio?,pues se parece mucho a usted joven Vantas,me alegra que el padre se interese por usted-le dijo alegremente,Karkat dio un paso discimulado para esconderse detras de su pareja

-claro,no hay nadie mas lindo y adorable que mi esposa,asi que para que nuestra hija fuera bonita,tenia que parecerse a él-comento Gamzee alegremente

Se escucho un Awww general,todas las chicas miraron con ternura a la pareja y con sierta envia a Karkat,el ojirojo solo atino a sujetar el brazo de Gamzee

-muy bien,ya pueden ir a su lugar-les dijo la profesora mirandolos con ternura

Se fueron a sus lugares,Karkat se sentia muy avergonzado,pero al mismo tiempo se sentia exageradamente feliz,penso que no podia aberle pasado nada mejor que conocer al tipo que tenia al lado,ese loco,con pinta de drogadicto,que le habia echo sentir querido por primera vez en años y que acababa de decirle a todo su curso,que para él no habia nadie mas lindo,Gamzee era su luz

-muy bien,ahora la sorpresa-dijo la profesora sacando a Karkat de sus meditaciones,tomo un control y lo presiono un boton verde,inmediatamente todos los muñecos emitieron un sonido identico al llanto,todos tomaron su meñeco lo mas rapido que pudieron y lo intentaron arrullar,algunos lo lograron facil mientras otros

-demonios,demonios,¿que hago?-Karkat estaba aterrado,nunca en su vida habia tratado a un bebe

-tengo una idea-dijo Gamzee,tomo al muñeco y se lo hacerco un poco a la boca,se puso a cantar suavemente,el muñeco dejo de hacer ruido y todo volvio a la normalidad,Gamzee sonrio-Honk!-exclamo alegre,viendo a Karkat

-muy bien,ese sonido se oira cada que el muñeco este muy frio o cuando se golpee,su tarea sera mantenerlo caliente y evitar que se lastime por dos meses-la clase se quejo en murmullos

_Pov Karkat_

No puede ser,en mi vida habia tenido que cuidar algo,no se que hubiera echo sin Gamzee en el salon,como me gustaria tenerlo cerca siempre...digo,no es que me gustaria vivir con el y toda la cosa,aunque seria muy lindo tenerlo todo el dia para mi y que me abrazara y me dijera cosas bonitas con esa voz tan...digo!,emmm,lo necesito para el proyecto,si,eso

_POV Gamzee_

Solo podre tener a mi Andromeda dos putisimos meses,es un milagro que podre tener a mi Karbro toda la puta vida,ahora que lo pienso,se nota que mi pequeño milagro no tiene idea de que hacer con un bebe,pero no importa,yo estare con el todo el tiempo que pueda,ojala y un dia tengamos una familia de verdad,seria putisimamente lindo

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HOla,lamento haberme desaparecido,este cap es corto,es la introducción a algo mas grande.**

**Antes quiero dar un _mensaje_ a la gente de "los malos fics y sus autores":**

_Primero que nada,yo admiro mucho su trabajo y agradezco que me marquen las cosas en las que estoy mal,es una gran deje de publicar por una temporada por motivos personales y cuando decidí regresar pensé que seria buena idea leer su pagina para ver que podía mejorar y me encontré con que habían dicho que yo deje de publicar por un comentario de uno de ustedes,los que me han dejado un comentario con una critica saben que yo la acepto y siempre les mando un mensaje dándoles las gracias,pues yo se que soy distraída y se me pasan varios detalles en ese sentido,así que no,yo no me ausente por su comentario._

_Yo hago fanfics porque me gustan mucho,leerlos y hacerlos,si creen que mis ideas son una "tontería",como menciono su compañero,nadie los obliga a por ultima vez,su critica me ha ayudado mucho,pero yo no voy a dejar de hacer fanfics por que ustedes no les hayen sentido._

* * *

><p>Era un día viernes,había pasado una semana desde el inicio del proyecto,había pasado mas o menos sin la ultima clase del día,todos estaban alegres pensando en lo que harian el fin de semana,un chico de ojos morados miraba fijamente a su compañero mientras este miraba con cierto asco a el espécimen sobre la mesa.<p>

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?-Gamzee hablo de repente,con un tono alegre y cariñoso.

-¿Que mierda¡?-Grito Karkat sorprendido,que tenia que ver eso con las ranas?

- Joven Vantas,joven Makara-la profesora les llamo la atencion-¿Ya terminaron con la disección?,o¿se puede saber que es tan importante como para interrumpir la clase?-

-No,nosotros...-karkat pensaba disculparse.

-Putisimamente lo siento,es que estaba pidiendo le a mi karbro que viniera a cenar a mi casa,porque sabe profe,-comento-leei un libro putisimamente raro que decía que eso debe hacerse cuando te gusta alguien-

-Callate idiota-Murmuro el uke,digo,Karkat,poniendose del mismo color que sus ojitos.

Todas las chicas del salon miraron encantadas a la pareja(Algunas incluso tomaron fotos).

-Continúen con el proyecto-Pidio la maestra extrañada.

-claro!-respondió Gamzee animado-¿Entonces que dices?-pregunto a Karkat de nuevo.

-Maldito payaso idiota...-murmuro el menor con la cabeza baja y totalmente rojo aun.

-¿Estas putisimamente bien?-pensaba abrazar lo cuando un fuerte llanto sobresalto a todos en la los muñecos sonaron después del de una chica a la que se le callo el suyo por error.

Cuando lograror callar a los muñecos la clase termino y todos se fueron casi corriendo,excepto la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo,en un silencio cómodo.

-¿Entonces que dices?-Pregunto Gamzee depronto tomando a karkat de la cintura.

-¿Porque quieres que valla?-le pregunto sonrojado,mirando fijamente a su Andromeda.

-Mi hermano vendrá mañana y traerá a su novio-le comento tomando la muñeca con su mano libre.

-¿Y para que mierda iría yo?-pregunto algo tenso,"Esto se esta volviendo demasiado formal,carajo"pensó.

-Será putamente divertido-Dijo Gamzee parándose frente a karkat-Incluso puedes quedarte a dormir-Sonrio de forma tranquila,típica de su condició a karkat de forma posesiva,el menor correspondió colocando sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

Gamzee sonrió en medio del beso,sabiendo que había convencido a su pequeño novio.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Holi,aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo,muchas gracias por sus comentarios,me hacen muy feliz :)**

* * *

><p>ra sábado por la tarde,un día soleado pero con algunas nubes que advertían que lloverá en la noche o la madrugada;Gamzee y karkat estaban en la casa del mayor,mas precisamente en su cama.<p>

Habían estado limpiando la gran casa de los Makara y ahora están recostados,hablando de cualquier trivialidad pues kurloz y su pareja llegarían a la hora de la cena.

La alarme del reloj sonó,Gamzee se puso de pie,colocando un peluche con forma de cabra bajo la cabeza de karkat,pues en algún momento el pequeño se quedo dormido;se fue a la cocina en silencio,quería dejar que el menor descansara.

Comenzó a cocinar alegremente,crema de zanahorias,carne al horno con puré y un pastel de zarzamoras con fresas y termino limpio un poco,ósea que metió todo donde cupo y limpio las manchas con un trapo.

Camino hasta su cuarto,Karkat seguía dormido,Gamzee sonrió de forma traviesa,se puso a cuatro sobre el menor y comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente,Karkat comenzó a suspirar y luego abrió sus ojos.

-G...Gamzee...-suspiro enredando sus dedos en el cabello risado del mayor.

Gamzee continuo mordisqueandole la unión entre el cuello y el hombro,abrazo las caderas del oji-rojo,el timbre sonó,el makara gruñó con cierta molestia,se separo y miro a karkat, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos,su novio se veía realmente lindo, todo sonrojado y despeinado.

-¿¡Que tanto me vez idiota!?-Grito avergonzado el menor,se puso de pie-Abre la puerta idiota.-dijo totalmente rojo.

Gamzee se puso de pie tras él,lo abrazo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-tranquilo Karbro,nos la pasaremos de puta madre-le aseguro sonriendo,tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta,miro a su pareja con una sonrisa y abrió,encontrándose de frente con su hermano.

-Hola puto hermano-Saludo Gamzee alegremente,se hizo a un lado para que su hermano entrara,jalando tras de si a otro chico algo mas bajo que Gamzee.

Karkat miro impresionado al hermano de su novio,era un chico muy alto,tenían ojos idénticos y el cabello muy enmarañado,mas largo que el de Gamzee,además tenia el rostro pintado con un patrón de esqueleto,a juego con la chaqueta y el pantalón que traía puesto,pero lo que mas llamo la atención del menor fue la boca de su cuñado,completamente cosida,le resultaba aterrador.

Cuando pasaron todos a la casa,Gamzee se le quedo mirando a su cuñado,después a karkat y así se paso un rato mirandolos a ambos.

-¡Es un puto milagro!-exclamo después de pensarlo un rato.-Hay dos Karkats-dijo alegre.

Kurloz negó con la cabeza mientras los hermanos Vantas se miraban entre si, makara mayor comenzó a hacerle señas a su hermanito,explicándole que eran hermanos.

-Ah,eso tiene mas sentido hijo de puta-Le dijo asintiendo alegremente.-Un gusto hijo de puta,soy Gamzee,el puto novio de Karkat.-tomo la mano del otro y la movió energética mente.

-¿El que de mi hermanito?-exclamo Kankri,corrió a abrazar al menor-¡Karkat!,te deje solo tanto tiempo,has crecido tanto,recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y corrías conmigo siempre que tenias miedo,lo cual era seguido,eras muy asustadizo-Comenzo a recordar apretando al menor entre sus brazos-Y ahora tienes un novio que no conozco,¿papá y mamá saben que estas en una relación?,no importa que ase yo te apoyare y abogare por tus derechos-decia en tono solemne.

Gamzee estaba de lo mas divertido viendo como el hermano de karkat parloteaba mientras el menor ponía cara de desesperación y pena.

Kurloz negó con la cabeza y camino hasta su pareja,le tapo la boca,causándole un sobresalto a ambos oji-rojos,Kankri soltó a su hermano,quien se escabullo inmediatamente con su pareja.

-Si...ese raro es mi hermano kankri-le dijo suspirando.

-me cae bien el hijo de puta.-comento sonriendo divertido,miro como su hermano le hablaba con las manos.-cierto,es hora de cenar-sonrio comenzando a ir al comedor

Coloco los plato y,una vez todos sentados,kankri le saco las costuras de los labios a kurloz,él le sonrió cuando termino y comenzaron a comer,la cena paso sin mayor inconveniente.

-Gracias por la comida-dijo kankri con una sonrisa-Estubo delicioso,¿cocinaste tú verdad?,mi hermanito nunca ha sido bueno cocinando,cuando tenia siete años...-comenzó a contar.

-¡Callate imbecil!-Grito Karkat sonrojado, sabia que historia era esa y no le daba gusto que fuera contada.

-¡Karkat,lenguaje!-regaño el mayor,los dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a gritar se entre si.

Los hermanos Makara se miraron entre ellos y asintieron al mismo tiempo,se pusieron de pie y cada quien se paro tras su pareja.

-Bueno,ya es putisimamente tarde-comenzo Gamzee-mejor dormimos y mañana continuamos con la milagrosa reunión familiar-Cargo a Karkat al estilo nupcial,kurloz hiso lo propio con kankri,los juggalos se despidieron moviendo la mano y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

...

Cuando Gamzee llego a su cuarto deposito a karkat en su cama y se acurruco abrazando se a su cintura.

-Te dije que seria divertido-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si...-Karkat respondió algo ido,acaricio el cabello de Gamzee cuando este oculto el rostro en su pecho.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a su hermano,hacia tiempo que no sabia de él, desde que kankri recibió una beca para estudiar en Rusia.

-¿Que pasa hermano?-Gamzee se separó suavemente para verle el rostro a su novio,algo preocupado.

-No es nada-Mintio,en realidad se sentía nostálgico.

Gamzee comenzó a notar por donde iba la cosa-vamos a ver si esos hijos de puta están bien-dijo Gamzee y se puso de pie tomando la mano de karkat.

-¿¡Que mierda!?-exclamo el menor,pero ni le quedo de otra que correr tras el mayor pues este lo tenia bien sujeto de la mano;corrieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Kurloz.

-Hermano,Gamzee abrió la puerta de golpe,sin tocar-¿Esta todo bie...n..-la pregunta se quedo en el aire,los dos menores se quedaron estáticos viendo la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

**ok,siempre quise hacer eso,gracias por leer :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adevertencia:Lime o algo así.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>continuara...<strong>_

Ambos menores se quedaron estáticos,karkat sintió como la sangre en su rostro se esfumaba,no solo porque estaba viendo a su hermano desnudo sentado en las piernas del hermano de Gamzee,si no también por la gran cantidad de marcas que este tenia por todo el cuerpo,incluyendo la que en ese momento kurloz estaba haciéndole con sus largos colmillos enterrados el hombro de su pareja.

La espalda de kankri estaba surcada por los caminos que dejaban las gotas de su propia sangre al deslizarse por su piel,ajusto su agarre al cuello de Kurloz y se mordió el labio forzándose a no gemir por el doloroso placer que le provocaba ser marcado por su novio de esa manera.

Gamzee estaba estático,no había sido buena idea entrar sin tocar,no sabia si tomar a su karbro eh irse corriendo,pedir disculpas o cerrar la puerta y hacer como que nada paso.

Kurloz mordió con mas fuerza,casi con saña,sacándole un gemido a kankri,que no pudo su boca de la marca,le dio un suave beso y alzo el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su inoportuno hermanito.

-...Fuera...-Articulo kurloz,en un tono tan bajo que la palabra fue casi inexistente,sin embargo,Gamzee la entendió como si la hubiera gritado con toda su fuerza.

El makara menor asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta,tomo a karkat en sus brazos y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo con su novio,no se detuvo hasta entrar a su cuarto y cerrar con seguro la puerta.

-Esa fue una idea putamente mala-comento Gamzee aun un poco asustado,joder,estaba drogado pero la mirada de su hermano calaba los huesos.

-¿Encerio?,¡No lo note!-exclamo sarcástico el menor-¿Que carajo paso allí?-pregunto exaltado.

-Pues...cuando dos personas se aman ellos...-comenzó a explicar algo nervioso.

-se que estaban haciendo estupido-le dijo parándose frente a él-lo que me extraña es que mi hermano tenga la puta espalda como mapa-se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues,son hijos de puta raros-le dijo separándose de la puerta,pues había estado recargado en ella.-Vamos a dormir-le dijo sonriendo y caminó acia la cama.

-tal vez...-respondió karkat caminando hacia la cama,tomo a Andrómeda y la metio en la cama improvisada que le hiso Gamzee en la mesita de noche, se subió a la cama con su novio y se tapo para acurrucarse en el pecho de Gamzee.

-"Ojalá no se encabrone mi bro por interrumpirlos"-pidió Gamzee abrazando a su pequeño.-Que duermas bien pequeño hijo de puta-lo beso suavemente y cerro los ojos.

-Tu también payaso idiota-le respondió al terminar el beso,se acurruco en su cuello y cerro los ojos,mañana seria un día diferente,porque, joder,que trauma.

...

Cuando los menores se fueron kankri se puso de pie,temblando completamente,y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-¡Por dios!-Exclamo kankri tallandose los ojos con nerviosismo-Pobre de mi hermano,¿Que ejemplo le estoy dando?-se regaño-Tengo que hacer algo,además,sigue siendo un niño y presenció una escena de sadomasoquismo,eso afectara su desarrollo,que tal si ahora tiene un trauma permanente y comienza a drogarse..-kankri parloteaba caminando en círculos por la habitación.

Kurloz se puso de pie y se paro tras su novio una vez este se quedo quieto,rodeo su cintura con un brazo y metió su mano libre en el pantalón de kankri,sacándole un pequeño respingo.

-k..ku..kurloz..-soltó el oji-rojo en un gemido.

-kankri-respondio en su oído,sacando un gemido de puro placer a su pareja,prefería esos ruidos a los laaargos monólogos que acostumbraba soltar el Vantas mayor.

Lo levanto suavemente y lo tumbo boca arriba en la cama,se posiciono encima y comenzó a morder su cuello de nuevo,bajo su mano y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones con sus largas uñas.

Kankri se mordía los labios para no gritar,no quería que su hermanito y su cuñado escucharan los gritos de placer que,seguramente,kurloz le sacaría en un rato.

Makara bajo su mano libre a la entrepierna de kankri,sonrió macabramente al ver en rostro extasiado de su pareja,le ponía tanto el echo de que su novio se contuviese de hacer ruidos,tal vez algún día le contase que las paredes de su cuarto están insonorizadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer,perdón si quedo muy raro. XD<strong>


End file.
